Love Through Assosciation
by haleyscott23
Summary: Nathan is the big player around school and well his ways have not caught up to him yet. When he gets access to Haley's diary he becomes a big fan of making her dreams come true. Will reading this diary lead him back to her.
1. Girls, Girls, Girls

Chapter One – Girls, Girls, Girls  
  
My name is Nathan Scott, and well I'm not your average teenage boy of some sort. I live in Tree Hill and attend Tree Hill high school alongside my step brother Lucas. Over the course of time we have managed to become good friends through the help of his best friend slash my ex girlfriend and my ex wife. Who was the girl that held so many titles in my life well she was Haley James. Til this day I will never know what she saw in me but I guess it was something. When we got divorced and agreed to be friends things were absolutely great after that. I mean I had my moments when I would go through a Haley moment but I have totally moved on and so has she. Well she broke up with her boyfriend about a week ago and she had the whole crying fest but it was the next guy that she would get involved with that would lead me to this point. What point your wondering, well the point where I had to really step up and make some big decisions about my life. So this is my story and my life, beware it make suck at times but what teenager do you know that has a perfect life.  
  
I had walked down the very familiar halls to find Tim Smith talking to Haley. Boy was this a funny sight, I mean Tim and Haley talking, come on it was bound to end with Tim getting rejected. Just before I could blink again I saw Haley extend her arm and give Tim her number. The number in which I had first on speed dial on my cell phone. Once Tim caught a glance of me in his sight he walked over to tell me the great news of his latest rebound girl.  
  
"Hey Nathan" Tim said  
  
"What was that about" I asked calmly  
  
"I have a date with Haley on Friday" Tim said proudly  
  
"Still going after my left overs" I said with much poise  
  
"If you say so" Tim said "This doesn't bother you, does it" he asked  
  
"Why should it bother me" I said not really caring with his genuine offer of caring.  
  
"I know she is your ex of everything and all" Tim said trying to amuse me  
  
"Haley is not mine anymore. In fact she just broke up with her boyfriend last week so that didn't bother me when she was with him. Why are you any different" I responded  
  
"Because I'm your best friend" Tim said  
  
"Don't be so sure of that" I replied grabbing the upper hand in the conversation. Walking away knowing that he would trail me to the ends of the earth, Tim kept with the same subject  
  
"All right I'm not your best friend but I am your friend who likes Haley James" Tim said  
  
"Do you hear me arguing with the idea of you guys going out" I said  
  
"No I don't" Tim realized  
  
"Then go out, have fun with Haley. Treat her right" I said  
  
"Your really cool with this" Tim asked again  
  
"If you're a jackass to her then I won't be. Don't forget we are still close" I reminded him  
  
"We are" Tim said happily  
  
"No. Haley and me. So you screw her over and I'll screw your ass in the ground" I threatened him before I made my way to class. On my way I saw Brooke and Jake in an argument that seemed to be a couples quarrel. But I was not interested because I was dodging a certain girl who I hadn't called back.  
  
"You were checking out another girl" Brooke exclaimed  
  
"For a second. Its not like I was flirting with her" Jake replied  
  
"We were out on a date and you do this. You could at least do that while I'm not around" Brooke said as she opened her locker forcefully  
  
"You can't seriously be mad at me for that" Jake asked  
  
"Were you not just listening to me" Brooke yelled  
  
"Like your any better" Jake said  
  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean" Brooke asked  
  
"Nothing" Jake responded not eager to start up another argument  
  
"Look I would kiss you before I go off to class but then again you might think I was someone else" Brooke said before she stormed off to class  
  
"What was that all about" Peyton asked  
  
"Where did you come from" Jake asked  
  
"I saw fighting thought of none other than you and Brooke. Made my way over here when she made her last and final statement, so here I am" Peyton said  
  
"Brooke is mad that I was looking" Jake said  
  
"Looking where" Peyton asked  
  
"Looking at another girl. It was more like a glance now that I think of it" Jake said  
  
"You are going to be doing some major graveling" Peyton said  
  
"Tell me about it. Where is Lucas" Jake asked  
  
"He is sick" Peyton said  
  
"To much tongue action got him sick" Jake joked  
  
"Nasty. No wonder Brooke is mad" Peyton said  
  
"Well shall we be on our way" Jake asked  
  
"I think we shall" Peyton agreed to Jake's advance of walking to class.


	2. Run In Diary

Chapter Two-  
  
Lucas, Jake, and I stood waiting down at the riverside courts waiting for Tim who late as usual. The guys wanted to just go ahead and find another guy to play in Tim's spot but I had some feeling saying that he would show or else he knew that I would seriously kill him. Meanwhile in our time of waiting the guys started to lay into me on how badly I was treating the ladies lately. It was fine with me seeing as that they had girlfriends who tied them down.  
  
"What happen with Sharon" Lucas asked  
  
"I didn't call her back" I responded to my brothers question  
  
"Meaning he will not be seeing her again. What happened to Alicia" Jake asked  
  
"She was to clingy" I responded quickly  
  
"She's long gone. Do you see yourself" Lucas said  
  
"Yeah, I see myself" I said  
  
"How many girls do you go out with and just throw aside after" Lucas said  
  
"What, like my feelings don't count" I said  
  
"Don't give us that. We know you" Jake laughed at my sudden plea to become dramatic.  
  
"They are just not the kind of girl I'm looking for" I said shyly  
  
"What type are you looking for" Jake asked  
  
"Not the one you have" I replied  
  
"Hey, we argue a lot but...we argue a lot" Jake finally concluded "I think you should handle this one" he said with embarrassment  
  
"I think you should find a girl and try to build a relationship with her" Lucas said  
  
"But the single life is much better" I said as grabbed the ball away from my stubborn brother.  
  
"Fine. But one of these days those girls are going to hurt you" Lucas warned  
  
"Don't hate the player, hate the game" I laughed just as Tim came running up to us  
  
"Where've you been. Old lady Daniels was about to take your place" Jake joked at the regular corner elder woman.  
  
"I'm sorry I just woke up late. I had a date last night" Tim smiled cockily  
  
"With none other than miss Haley James" Jake said  
  
"How did it go" Lucas asked in a protective way  
  
"It went well" Tim smiled  
  
"He's smiling. What really happened" I asked  
  
"Do I need to close my ears cause if I do, tell me" Lucas asked in sudden disgust of what his best friend might have done that was not so lady like  
  
"Nothing. I just had a really good time with her" Tim laughed  
  
"So is there going to be a second date" Jake asked  
  
"Yeah, we're going to go see a concert tomorrow after school" Tim said  
  
"Finding love" Lucas laughed  
  
"Its to early to tell" Tim said  
  
"Uh oh" I said checking my beeper  
  
"What is it" Jake asked in annoyance to my statement  
  
"Claire just beeped me" I said with a cocky smile on me  
  
"Why are you saying uh oh then" Lucas asked  
  
"I don't have any you know whats on me" I laughed  
  
"Are we going to play" Jake asked  
  
"Not today" I said soon grabbing my stuff  
  
"Nathan, come on" Lucas begged  
  
"Not today, not right now" I said heading to my car  
  
"This is just another girl" Jake called out  
  
"For tonight she is" I responded before getting into my car and then leaving them to eat my dust.  
  
Before I headed to my destination which was in between Claire's legs I had to pick up some books for my homework assignment. I know me in the library was a rare thing but lets say I had a lot of practice on how to use the library properly. I even know where to find the magazines. As I entered to find the mythology side of the library I saw Haley sitting at a computer doing some type of paper that she usually worked on. Noticing that she was in rush I soon found myself spying on her, drawing closer to her scent. She was in such a hurry that she just grabbed her books and left. I was about to walk away but I didn't think she wanted to lose her paper in cyberspace so I planned to go save it for her. Walking over and noticing that it wasn't a paper she was writing it was more of a website. If figured, I mean she wouldn't dare just leave a paper she spent all day writing. Becoming more and more intrigued I clicked in to the site she was last on and it was some type of journal. She left a cyber journal to the open public, how careless was she getting I thought. I began to read her journal and it was certainly something I was interested in reading.  
  
Dear Bigsby,  
  
Its me Haley again. I couldn't help but write down my thoughts of my date last night with Tim. All day its been spinning around in my head on how awful it was. But the funny thing is he was really sweet and thought I was having fun but I being the cruel person that I am, didn't. Guys these days are just players, all of them. For once I would like to meet a guy who is fun, caring, and himself with me on a date. I know that's asking for a lot but you can't blame a girl for asking. Things since Nathan haven't really been the same and well I just want them to go a lot better. The girls and I are throwing the ultimate female party this year down at the river this Saturday Strippers are deffinantly in the works this year. Well I have to go meet Tim for dinner. Gotta go, Haley.  
  
Could you believe that, girls actually through themselves a party. What was this world coming to when girls and guys can not gather at a respectable keg party. I was just about to walk away until I realized that her journal was very imformative to me so I grabbed a pen and jotted down her username. You know for future references.  
  
Brooke, Jake, Peyton, and Lucas were all out on a double date having a good time. Occasionally a couple quarrel from Brooke and Jake but it was going good.  
  
"So tonight is going good" Lucas said  
  
"For some of us" Brooke said in spight to Jake  
  
"Again, I do not know what I did wrong" Jake said as Lucas just laughed at his friend.  
  
"We should do this again" Lucas said  
  
"That would be cool" Peyton smiled  
  
"Less in case you want me all to yourself" Lucas laughed as Peyton playfully hit him.  
  
"She's a knock out, look at her" Brooke said to Jake  
  
"I don't want to look" Jake said  
  
"Look at that butt" Brooke teased him  
  
"Whatever you do, don't look" Lucas encouraged  
  
"Shut up Luke" Brooke said "Wouldn't you like to hit that" she teased him more  
  
"Brooke, honey" Jake said  
  
"Are you gay. Peyton, I think he is gay" Brooke said in a serious tone  
  
"I don't think he is gay" Peyton said  
  
"I'm not gay" Jake said  
  
"Then look" Brooke demanded  
  
"Fine. You happy, I looked" Jake said as he turned around and stared her down  
  
"I can't believe you" Brooke said. Peyton and Lucas couldn't help but laugh at this yet again fight between the two of them. Fighting was them, it was what brought them closer together. If they didn't then something was wrong or something was seriously wrong.  
  
"You told me to" Jake exclaimed  
  
"So if someone told you to jump of a cliff you would" Brooke said  
  
"If it made you happy then I would" Jake said  
  
"Even if you knew that would destroy me. Thanks for thinking of me" Brooke said  
  
"Then I wouldn't jump" Jake said  
  
"Oh, you can not even look up" Brooke said letting him know the trouble he was in. Just as she said that she made her way to restroom  
  
"I should go with her" Peyton said before she lightly kissed Lucas then left to Brooke's aid  
  
"What does that mean" Lucas asked Jake  
  
"Meaning that the hole I dug myself in is deep" Jake said as Lucas just laughed. The girls had made there way back shortly after the statement to join the guys.  
  
"So when should we do this again" Jake asked  
  
"Why there aren't enough girls for you to scan" Brooke said "Lets do this on a Friday, that's when the wild girls come out" she said  
  
"How about Saturday" Jake said  
  
"Fine with me" Lucas said  
  
"I can't" Brooke said  
  
"Why not, you have nothing to do" Jake said  
  
"So now what I do is nothing" Brooke asked  
  
"Just answer the question" Peyton said  
  
"My answer is no" Brooke said  
  
"What about you" Jake asked Peyton  
  
"I can't" Peyton said  
  
"What do you guys have to do" Lucas asked  
  
"Stuff" Peyton said looking at Brooke unsure  
  
"Stuff" Jake asked  
  
"Honey, I want to go home" Brooke said  
  
"Right now" Jake said  
  
"We'll have sex tonight" Brooke said  
  
"I think we'll be leaving" Jake said jumping up from his chair  
  
"All right" Lucas said before the two left "So stuff" he said  
  
"Yeah, stuff" Peyton said


	3. Crash and Burn

Chapter Three- Crash and Burn  
  
I walked into the café on a Saturday evening preparing for yet another fun filled evening. Going in I found the guys sitting at a table looking like they had no clue on what to do that evening. Making my cocky entrance to make them think I had something to do when really I didn't at all. Found myself sitting right next to my brother trying to find something to do that would entertain us all.  
  
"So what do we do" Jake asked  
  
"We sit" Tim said  
  
"No girls with us. We just sit" Lucas said  
  
"I don't know why you guys are moaning for" I replied  
  
"Do you see this table. It is all guys, we have girlfriends" Jake said with much hostility  
  
"Well I'm just dating" Tim said  
  
"You want to know the reason why they ditched us" Lucas said  
  
"Why" I asked  
  
"Because they had stuff to do" Lucas said  
  
"I think I know what stuff they are doing" I said with a huge smile on my face  
  
"What. Let me know please" Jake said excitedly  
  
"They are at that strip joint" I said  
  
"They went to go see girls strip. Brooke, should have known I was down for that" Jake said  
  
"I think I know why they said that" I said remembering how much Jake and Brooke fight  
  
"So what do we do now" Lucas asked  
  
"I say we go there" I said  
  
"But it's a guys night there" Jake said  
  
"Will grab the girls and leave then have some fun" I said  
  
"Sounds cool to me" Lucas said  
  
"This top secret night has just been open for investigation" I said grabbing my car keys and lead the way to the car.  
  
The girls were truly having a great evening just getting wild without the guys around to be all protective. Brooke being the ring leader let loose the most seeing as Jake was not here to argue with. The guy strippers were happy that all these girls had showed up because money was flying left and right in the place. Sitting a booth, catching a breather was Haley and Peyton.  
  
"This party is so fun" Haley said quite buzzed  
  
"Yeah, it is. Lucas would kill me if he knew" Peyton laughed  
  
"They never will" Haley laughed  
  
"Where is Brooke" Peyton searched  
  
"She's pouring champagne down the strippers g-string" Haley laughed at the sight that she was witnessing  
  
"Its only once a year a girl can experience this" Peyton said  
  
"Remember my bridal shower" Haley said  
  
"Now that was good times" Peyton said  
  
"I can't believe I'm dating Tim" Haley said  
  
"I can't believe it either" Peyton said  
  
"We have nothing in common" Haley said  
  
"Well maybe that's the thrill in dating him" Peyton said  
  
"Maybe. I mean he is funny at times but still" Haley said  
  
"I get what you mean" Peyton said as Brooke made her way over with a full bottle in hand.  
  
"Drink up ladies" Brooke said as she poured into Haley's cup  
  
"Your completely drunk" Peyton noticed  
  
"She's having fun" Haley reasoned  
  
"How are you going to explain the hang over to Jake" Peyton said  
  
"Just don't" Haley said  
  
"I like when Haley is drunk" Brooke laughed  
  
"I like it when your drunk, too" Haley laughed  
  
"Yeah, well I hate it when your drunk" Jake said making his appearance known. "Party is over Brooke" he said as all the girls saw the guys  
  
"What are you guys doing here" Peyton asked  
  
"We thought we would do stuff together" Lucas said  
  
"How did you know we would be here" Haley asked  
  
"Lucky guess" I said "Hales, your drunk" I said   
  
"I'm fine" Haley said  
  
"Lets take you guys home" Tim said  
  
"So much for them not finding out" Brooke said  
  
Later on that night when the girls were all showered up and prepared for bed, staying at Nathan's beach house for the night. The girls were deffinantly feeling the effects of the nights actions. The guys couldn't help but laugh as they came out looking like hero's in this scenario.  
  
"Never drink and drive" I said as he handed Haley a cup of water  
  
"My head is spinning" Haley stated  
  
"How did you guys find out is whats bugging me" Brooke said while she was drying her hair after taking a shower  
  
"We found out through the grapevine" Jake said as Brooke sat on his lap  
  
"It was a lot of fun though" Peyton smiled  
  
"That you ditched your boyfriends for" Lucas said  
  
"Well I'm sorry" Peyton said  
  
"Why don't we just head off to bed" I stated  
  
"Good idea" Jake said  
  
"Honey can we cuddle tonight" Brooke asked  
  
"Only with our pillows" Jake laughed as grabbed ahold of her hand and lead her to the room they were sleeping in  
  
"Good night" I said to Lucas and Peyton before they went up to there room.  
  
"I think I should go home" Tim said  
  
"You can stay here" I offered  
  
"No, I'm cool" Tim said  
  
"Bye Tim" Haley said from the sofa  
  
"Hope you feel better" Tim said before he lightly kissed her on the head then left.  
  
"So you tore up the town tonight" I said  
  
"Yeah, we tore it up all right" Haley moaned in pain  
  
"Whats wrong" I asked concerned  
  
"My head hurts" Haley said  
  
"You've had hangovers before" I said  
  
"I drank the whole bottle this time" Haley said  
  
"Oh" I said as I pulled her close to me. Laying in my arms content on the sofa she just closed her eyes and fell asleep. There hadn't been many times where I saved her from the dreaded bottle but there weren't many times when I aided her through the hangover. "Good night Haley" I whispered as I tucked away a piece of hair from her face. Moments like this makes me wonder why most girls weren't like Haley, why weren't they like my ex is what I always say after breaking up with a girl. Its stupid to compare but look what I have to compare to. Haley was a goddess in my eyes and all the other girls were flawless to her beauty and inner beauty. Plus she had a great ass. Those thought ran through my head.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Four- The Date  
  
I sat at my computer contemplating on what I was about to do, trying to reason what I was about to do and I couldn't think of any. It was wrong, it was invasion of privacy but it was the only way that seemed to get me to be the ultimate leader of all guys across America to make one girls dreams come true through my help. It was an invasion of my ex who wrote some pretty interesting..I mean personal stuff. But then again my morals went out the door when I logged onto the computer. I had the username but I didn't have her password. Thinking of a clever way, I soon clicked on "forgot password" to answer some dumb question about favorite actor. It was a stomper, I had forgotten who her favorite actor was, the one question that stopped my access to the journal. But then a thought hit me, Brad Pitt. He's every girls favorite actor, which I don't understand. There it was, I was logged in by the typical answer. If Brad was here I would thank him for being so damn fine. That sounded so gay right now but I was happy at that moment please forgive the gayness coming through. I'm straight.  
  
_Dear Bigsby,__  
  
__Its me again. I can not believe I got that drunk on Saturday, I mean I was totally dumbstruck by the bottle of alcohol. Luckily the guys came and dragged us out of that place. The evening ended quite nicely as we all stayed at Nathan's beach house. That evening I fell asleep with Nathan on the sofa, it was actually nice to wake up and see him next to me. It reminded me of old times that I do not care to go over. I'm glad I got to experience what I experienced on Saturday. While I was sitting in class today I wondered why it was that I couldn't seem to find a halfway decent boyfriend. When Peyton and Brooke were drunk they went to bed with their boyfriends and me, nothing. I need a boyfriend. No, I want a boyfriend._  
  
After I did that it was clear what I had to do, I had to shape up Tim to be more of a boyfriend for Haley. Why, because she needed one. My reasons on granting her wishes were simple, it's the reasons I had from day one since Haley and I split up. I just want to see Haley happy again, I want her to have the life I never could have given her. I soon found myself sitting in the library schooling him on how to get Haley interested in him. The library thing didn't work but luckily I had a plan. All Tim needed to do was ask her out on date and I would give him and earpiece that way I could coach him through the date.  
  
"That's not my style" Tim said  
  
"Its hers though" I said  
  
"She's coming" Tim said noticing Haley make her way to the car  
  
"Before you even take her anywhere, tell her how beautiful she looks" I directed as I could Haley get in the car.  
  
"Hey" Haley said  
  
"You look beautiful" Tim smiled  
  
"Thank you" Haley smiled  
  
"If she is smiling cough, if not laugh" I instructed as he coughed as told  
  
"Are you all right" Haley asked  
  
"I am fine" Tim said then started up the car  
  
"Ask her where she wants to go" I said  
  
"Where do you want to go" Tim asked  
  
"I don't care" Haley said  
  
"Take her to the restaurant at the docks, its her fave" I said  
  
I found myself sitting through a date of Tim and Haley in my room through and ear piece all night. It was so boring but Haley sounded like she was having fun and that's what mattered to me. It was coming close to the end of the date and well Tim said he could handle it from there and that's what I was afraid of.  
  
"Whatever you do, don't drool over her" I said  
  
"Do you hear that noise" Haley said  
  
"That's my cell vibrating" Tim said nervously  
  
"Your cell" Haley said  
  
"Yeah" Tim smiled  
  
"Ask her about tutoring" I said  
  
"How is tutoring" Tim asked  
  
"Its going really great" Haley said  
  
"Tell her you were thinking of getting some tutoring" I said  
  
"You know I was thinking that I should go to tutoring" Tim said  
  
"You should" Haley said  
  
"Tell her again how beautiful she is" I said  
  
"Your really beautiful" Tim said  
  
"Thank you" Haley said  
  
"Tell her how much fun you had" I said  
  
"I had a lot of fun tonight" Tim said  
  
"I did, too. I was wrong about you Tim" I said  
  
"Say most people are" I said   
  
"Most people are" Tim said  
  
"I'm glad you proved me wrong" Haley smiled  
  
"I'm glad I did, too" Tim said as he leaned into kiss her  
  
"I didn't say that" I said  
  
"Good night" Haley said breaking the kiss then got out the car.  
  
"I think I love her" Tim said  
  
"You made it through" I laughed.  
  
I sat in my room just smiling as if I was the one that went out with Haley. I remembered this feeling, thinking that I was on cloud nine when really I was level with the ground. But I know that she had a great time, I could hear it in her voice and when she laughed at the jokes I said, I mean the jokes Tim said.


End file.
